


unadulterated love

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: A new composition, a piano duet, a kiss, enough to turn the peaceful afternoon into a storm of desire. As she wished, he unraveled her with the unadulterated passion they both shared with each other.
Relationships: Mozart/Michiru
Kudos: 6
Collections: ( fifty love stories ), ` Temptation in the Dark `





	unadulterated love

**Author's Note:**

> ....this was supposed to be just fluff, but oops~  
> and wow.. I love them??  
> xoxo

In a peaceful afternoon that was no longer quiet, a new melody from a certain piano resonated through the mansion. Michiru smiled as the unfamiliar music began to play. Mozart’s new composition. Delicately enchanting as it flooded her ears, a sweet whisper that was capable of stirring souls of those who listened. 

Michiru entered the music room quietly, unable to resist the yearning to watch him play the white piano, although she watched him more than hundred of times by now. Her lips quirked upwards as she stood behind him, reading the scores along — she might not be the most skillful pianist, certainly not like Mozart, but her skill was decent enough.

All of a sudden, Mozart stopped and turned his head over to her. His gaze was sharp.

“Oh. Sorry if I’m interrupting you, Mozart.” With an apologetic smile, she leaned down and kissed him on his cheek. “That was beautiful.”

Mozart averted his gaze away and began turning the papers to the first page, to play the music from the beginning. “Don’t stand there, take a seat here.” He spoke to her, shifting aside a little to give her space in the piano bench.

“Thank you.”

Those nimble fingers danced across the piano keys, elegant, she always thought of how painfully attractive Mozart was — as beautiful as the music he composed. And watching him up close, her heart fluttered as the music began to fill the room once again.

The music came to an end and she exhaled the breath she didn’t realize holding in. Dazed, enchanted.

His voice broke the silence, “Try this composition, you can read the score and play along with me.” No encouragement was spoken in words but it was already there with the invitation. 

Of course, she obliged. They played a duet once and trained together for that special performance of his. But this? Just to play with Mozart without much pressure, she smiled and poised her fingers on top of the piano keys, devoting herself to the melody Mozart had composed.

Mozart assisted her perfectly, with occasional warnings when she happened to stray from the scores. He was always a stern teacher, she thought silently. Every of her mistakes he covered so that the composition was never out of tune and with apparent, small mistakes here and there, she managed to finish the whole piece. Her heart was thundering from the excitement when she reached the last note and glanced over to Mozart.

He was smiling tenderly with a hint of pride. “It’s only your first time, you’ll manage a better performance after you practice enough.”

The sight of him managed to pull her out from the dreamy feeling, and she gave him a soft smile in return. “Thanks for giving me a chance to play it.”

“This song is composed for you, if I’m being honest.” He took her hand. Eyes flickered towards her, full of intensity as he kissed each of her fingers, trailing more kisses along her arm, her shoulder, collarbones, throat and then to her lips.

Her eyes fluttered shut and a whisper of his name fell from her lips. Grateful of the luxury of witnessing him composing, practicing and to share loving moments with him.

Lips brushed against each other in a collision of burning passion, the temptation of the unbridled desire brought his arm wrapping her waist and her body leaned closer, she tilted her head to deepen the kiss and parted her lips for her lover. Michiru let out a shaky breath as his hot tongue swirled against hers, coaxing her to respond with the same fervor. Then soon enough, a moan emitted from her. 

His hand barely began to move along her curve when he heard footsteps outside in the hallway. Eyes shot open, Mozart broke the kiss, albeit reluctantly.

“Mozart..?” At the sudden loss of contact, she breathed out, opening her eyes.

“The practice is over.” He leaned back, closed the piano top and stood up from the bench.

“What, why? You were still practicing the new song.”

He gazed down at her sharply. “I can no longer concentrate after kissing you. Those sounds you made... ” Gently, he grabbed her arm to help her rise up from the bench. “You’re responsible for it.”

“Oh. I’m.. sorry..?”

“Unforgivable. Now come with me.” He released her arm to take her hand and entwined their fingers together, leading her out of the music room.

It wasn’t until they reached the front of his room, she finally made sense of his intention and blushed furiously. “Can I ask you a question first?” Michiru asked the moment he closed the door behind them, now having the privacy of their own. “Why compose a song for me?” Oh, that wasn’t truly a question, she was only _teasing_ him.

Mozart approached her with a gaze as sharp as a dagger, grabbing her wrists and pinned her against the closed door. “ _Why?_ You dare to ask when you already knew the answer.”

“But— _Mmn!_ ” Before her words could ever finish, Mozart sealed her lips with his in a fierce, unforgiving kiss, he delved his tongue into her mouth and stroked hers intimately. And she let herself to indulge in the spark of kindling desire they both shared.

Mozart’s grip on her wrists tightened on either side of her head, it might leave red marks yet she was moaning into his mouth. A low growl rising from his throat along with the undeniable craving for her blood. _I’m not letting you go anytime soon._ He pressed her further against the door frame, knee pressed between her thighs.

It wasn’t only desire that he craved from her; the crimson blood, her very life essence was a siren’s call to his darkest desire.

Sharp fangs pierced down into the flesh on her neck and after a short-lasted pain, the intense burning desire shot throughout her body. Releasing a gasp, she squirmed in need as he pressed his knee upward, causing her to buck her hips for friction and moan her own sweet melody in Mozart’s ear. 

“Unravel me, Mozart.” A plea and a shaky breath tumbled off her lips, and he could no longer resist her.

Greedy with his desire, he carried her to his bed with inhuman speed, throwing her down the mattress and climbed over her. Michiru opened her arms, smiling up to him, such sight only worsened his desire and without much hesitation, his fangs sank home — gulping more blood to sate himself. But, he didn’t stop touching and her clothes were getting on his way. He bared her with his hands while retracting his fangs from her, fully bared so he could touch all of her curves, the softness of her breasts as he kneaded them roughly and he slipped a hand between her inner thighs.

One desire sated, but the other was not, not yet. His fingers danced along her folds, rubbing the sensitive nub that elicited yet another sound of hers that he loved as much as his music. “Let me hear more.” He breathed out, voice husky with desire.

None of her moans was stifled, she let him hear everything, of how much he pleasured her until her body arched slightly under his touch. A single hand reached between them to unbuckle his belt, stroking him until he let out desirable groans, both were eager to become one.

“Please, I need you, love..” Michiru whispered, drinking in the sight of Mozart’s handsomeness and his blood-stained mouth.

Oh, his self-restraint was far from perfect when it was about her. He positioned himself on her entrance, pushing forward and stretching her, the moans he heard was louder and he smirked. “Louder. More.” He commanded and began to move inside her, his length twitch as her tightness clenched around him unconsciously.

Rolling her hips, impatient, hungry, so was him. After some moments, his thrusts picked up the pace and his groans became more hungrier each time she moved her hips, eventually he’d lost the pace and let his sinful desperation consumed him. Moans and groans came unbidden from them, their bodies moving together, hips pressed close and closer if they could. Deeper, faster, his length stroked her slick walls, the sounds they both made filled the room, a music of their own. 

Her body shuddered beneath him, and he sank his fangs to the other side of her neck at the moment she almost reached the edge, giving her an intense burst of desire that was irresistible and she let out a cry of pleasure. Mozart’s hips jerked, driving himself deeper to feel her walls quivering as he came with her, fangs retracted, he moaned against her mouth as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

_As she wished, he unraveled her._

A satisfied smirk graced his features when he laid down on her side, pulling her into his embrace, an arm slipped behind her neck. Riding down the pleasure together, he placed a kiss on her forehead, loving and sweet.

Her chest was still heaving when she spoke, “I’m curious, though.. How does the blood taste?” _How do I taste for you?_ Tilting up her face to watch for his reaction, she waited.

Mozart casted her a glance, but the smile that plastered in his mouth was mischievous. “You will never know.”

“Mozart!” Her protest followed with a laugh, she snuggled closer against his arms.

His kisses and touches might be _raw and merciless_ at times, it was a definite proof that his heart wasn’t cold — there were feelings and burning desire that Mozart reserved only for her, stronger and stronger with each passing time they spent together.

The unadulterated passion, the pure love.

As pure as the melody Mozart composed.


End file.
